


Remember Way Back When

by KureKai_King



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Future Fic, Husbands, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Years have come and gone for the life of Argonavis' members and so while their children are soundly asleep, Yuto and Wataru - now having been happily married for several fine years - take a chance to talk and reflect back on things between the five boys who wanted nothing more than to soar to the stars
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Remember Way Back When

**Author's Note:**

> AAside game finally releases tomorrow!! (at my time of writing this) and so what better way to fuel my excitement than to write my 50TH fic for the franchise~ <3

Yuto smiled fondly as he watched Wataru curl up in bed beside him, his pale green eyes sleepy but full of love after having put the kids to bed.

Their adopted son Riko and their adopted daughter Michi were certainly a handful, even more so in their early days, however, they were much more settled nowadays. Sometimes it didn't feel like the two youngsters were even adopted, that somehow Wataru had the ability to naturally birth them and it amused Yuto to no end that the two had picked up traits from their non-biological parents.

Michi took after Wataru which came as no real surprise when she could usually be found tagging along with him practically everywhere he went. She would always stay close to her "Papa", tugging silently on his hoodie sleeves to get his attention and whatnot. She was also incredibly bright when it came to her intelligence. She would sometimes make her parents jump by suddenly having a solution to a problem they were discussing, not even realising she was overhearing things. 

Riko was the boundless bouncy ball of pure energy that Yuto had always been known for in his younger years. He was equally as bright as his sister and loved to roughhouse with Yuto; the excited squeals of "DADDYYYY!!" as they played and tickled each other senseless, filling the house with as much laughter as they could being one of his favourite sounds. Nothing about his kids made his heart swell more than seeing them both at their happiest.

The Goryo household was definitely one of many joyful memories.

Yuto wrapped his arms comfortably around Wataru relishing in his husband's warm body against his own. They'd always been so close and had only grown closer as friends over the time of forming a band together and eventually coming to bloom romantic feelings for each other enough to start dating and neither had looked back since. There wasn't a moment where they had spent too much time apart and even though others sometimes asked if it got tiring to see your partner very nearly 24/7, Yuto knew Wataru wouldn't have it any other way. They were deeply in love and it showed through everything they did together.

Wataru was Yuto's rock. The love of his life. He was so incredibly lucky to have met his soulmate. 

"How're the Terrible Two?"

Wataru smirked as he closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Yuto's torso, rubbing his cheek against his bare chest, "They're fine, Yuu. They said they had fun with you today at the park while you did some busking. Wish I could've been there but Rio was desperate for my help with Dai".

"Banri and Rio sure do have their work cut out for them with that stubborn boy. Heck, even our two weren't that bad and they came from completely different families, just having formed a bond at the orphanage".

"That we couldn't bring ourselves to break".

"It reminded me too much of us. It would've broken my heart had we had to set them apart. We were lucky to get approved for them both to live with us as their new parents. I think that's what helped Michi settle in better, being with Riko still. I hope Dai doesn't give them too much trouble though, he's probably just really unsettled but we don't know his past just yet like they do so we can't exactly judge".

Wataru nodded with a small hum, "They'll figure it out, eventually. They were approved for a reason so the orphanage people must've known something we don't. Dai's a good kid really, I can tell, he's just afraid I think. He told me very little when I managed to talk with him, only saying he didn't mean to be acting up, he just couldn't help it for a reason he wouldn't say. Although, it is a little amusing to see our self-proclaimed genius finally struggle with something".

Yuto half-snorted in his own amusement, his fingers beginning to lightly stroke up and down Wataru's side and across his hip as they dipped beneath the waistband of his shorts, "Of course you'd enjoy something like that. ...I wonder how Ren's doing..."

His face fell for a moment as he thought about their vocalist. GYROAXIA had been having more overseas shows and national tours than Yuto could count these days and Ren had been determined to always go where Nayuta went. The two didn't have any kids of their own (yet - as Ren kept telling him) but he was very fond of Michi, Riko and Dai. Pon-chan used to go with them when they had a local enough performance and the rest of Argonavis had always been more than happy to look after him for the more faraway shows. But, when the kids came into their lives, Pon-chan didn't have much of a choice other than to be held at a thankfully kind kennel where he was given everything he needed.

He wasn't the same tiny scrap Ren had found on the street all those years ago now.

"I miss him...," Wataru mumbled and Yuto could feel him growing more and more tired.

"Yeah...you two were always like brothers really, huh?" Wataru nodded against him and Yuto smiled fondly as he soon fell asleep in his arms, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head where he could reach. "Sleep well, love," he whispered softly.

Yuto didn't stay awake too much longer himself, his eyelids dropping to a close and letting his own slumber take him.

His smile stayed in his sleep as memories of his band - his friends - and his family tickled his dreams.

They swore to shoot for the stars together and had only soared further. 


End file.
